Lovely Love
by Oceana Queen
Summary: 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat rumah tua itu'/Chapter 4 up!/ RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikum .

Kali ini saya membawakan fict aneh yang berjudul aneh. Fict ini tak nyambung dengan judulnya. Silahkan tekan "Back" sebelum anda menyesal. Gomen ne, bila fict ini sangat GaJe. Sekian dari author.

**Lovely Love ( chap. 1 ) : Jealous and Happy**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy ( mungkin )**

**Main Cast ( tokoh utama ) : Karin & Kazune**

**Pairing : Kazune-Karin & Jin-Kazusa**

**Summary : Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sesuatu,Kazune? ****Kazune jahat! Aku benci Kazune!**

**HAPPY READING**

Karin menatap jendela kelasnya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

# flashback…

Karin menguping pembicaraan Himeka dan Kazune.

"Kenapa kau terus berbohong, Kazune? Aku tahu sifat asli Kazune. Kau itu orang yang mudah ditebak sifatnya. Kenapa kau memberitahuku sesuatu, Kazune?" Tanya Himeka.

Karin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Himeka. 'Jadi, itu sifat asli Kazune,ya?' Tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Himeka," kata Kazune sambil memeluk Himeka.

Karin hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Ia merasa cemburu, ketika melihat Kazune memeluk Himeka.

Agar rasa cemburu Karin berkurang, Karin pergi kedalam kelasnya. Karin mecoba melakukan yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Walaupun, ia harus merasa cemburu.

# flashback end…

Tampak Kazune memperhatikan Karin.

"kau kenapa, Karin?" Tanya Kazune.

Karin hanya menengok kearah Kazune. Sebenarnya, Karin ingin menanyakan banyak hal tentang Michiru. Selain itu, ia juga ingin menanyakan tentang hal yang dibicarakan Kazune dengan Himeka.

" eh, Michiru itu…" kata Karin dan Kazune bersamaan.

Mereka berdua saling memalingkan muka.

"kau saja yang duluan !" Tawar Karin.

"Uggh, tak ada yang mau kubicarakan," Seru Kazune dengan kedinginan ( read : dingin ).

Amarah Karin memuncak. Karin memukul mukul Kazune.

" Kenapa? Kenapa Kazune jarang memberitahuku sesuatu?" Tanya Karin sambil menangis.

"Karena tak ada hubungannya denganmu," Kata Kazune sambil mendorong Karin.

Karin hanya menangis kesakitan. Punggungnya menabrak tembok. Untungnya, tak ada yang tahu kejadian itu. Soalnya, keadaan saat itu masih pagi.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, Baka Karin ! " Bentak Kazune.

( Karin POV )

Aku menunduk mendengar kata- kata yang menyakitkan itu. Sakit hatiku, mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kuakui aku ini bodoh! Tapi, apakah kamu tega mengatakan hal itu didepanmu? Kazune jahat! Aku benci Kazune!" Teriakku sambil pergi keluar kelas.

Untungnya, keadaan kelas waktu itu sangatlah sepi. Memang, kebiasaan orang-orang yang ada dirumah Kazune adalah berangkat pagi. Selain itu, Kazusa dan Himeka tidak melihatnya karena meraka menunggu Miyon dipintu gerbang sekolah. Sementara Michi pergi ke perpustakaan.

Bulir-bulir air mataku akhirnya jatuh juga. Kenapa aku masih bisa mengharapkan persaan dari seorang Kazune? Apakah aku masih bisa bertahan dari rasa kecumburuanku ini? Apakah yang dikatakan Kazune ke Michi itu benar?

#Flashback…

Aku menguping pembicaraan Kazune dengan Michi. Niatnya sich, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Kazune karena telah membentaknya.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Michi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kazune berbalik.

"Pasti Hanazono,kan?" Tanya Michi berbalik-balik.

"Betul,Hanazono," Jawab Kazune.

Kulihat Michi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kuambil ini,ya," seru Kazune.

# flashback end…

Aku berhenti disebuah taman sekolah. Tempatnya berada dibelakang sekolah. Akupun duduk disebuah bangku taman. Kuhapuskan air mataku dengan sapu tangan dengan motif cherry.

Kulihat seorang laki-laki, eh bukan! Yang kulihat itu seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek sehingga terlihat seperti seorang laki- laki. Karena yang tahu dia itu perempuan hanya keluarganya, aku, Kazune,dan Kazusa. Itulah Senior Kirika!

"Kau ada disini, Karin?" Tanya Senior K.

"i-iya," jawabku.

"Kenapa matamu sembab?" Tanya Senior K.

"Aku…aku habis menangis," jawabku.

Krriiinngg…! Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Karin, sampai jumpa!" pamit Senior Kirika.

Aku berjalan menuju saluran eutachius. Eh,bukan ! aku berjalan menuju kelas 7-1.

Kini,jam menunjukan pukul 12.00 siang. Kini, waktunya istirahat makan siang. Hal yang paling kusukai adalah makanan dikantin itu murah. Mungkin,tak semahal restaurant internasional.

"Halo, Hanazono !" sapa Michiru.

"eh, halo!" kataku membalas sapaan Michi.

"tumben Hanazono sendiri,biasanya bersama Kujyou. Kalian lagi musuhan,ya ?" Tanya Michiru.

Aku langsung sebal mendengar kata **KUJYOU**. Aku yakin yang dimaksud **KUJYOU** itu adalah KAZUNE KUJYOU. Aku mulai naik darah ( enggak juga, sich! ). Namun, aku hanya lagi sebal saja sama Kazune. Lagipula, yang paling sering dipanggil Kujyou itu adalah Kazune.

"Tolong ya, Michi, jangan sebut nama Kazune kali ini! Aku lagi muak melihat mukanya hari ini. Makanya, jangan pernah berkata tentang Kazune hari ini. Mengerti?" bentakku.

Aku meninggalkan Michi sendirian. Tampaknya ia kaget melihatku membentaknya. Mungkin ia tak menyangka kalau aku bisa membentaknya.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Kulihat Kazune berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Himeka. Cemburu sekali, melihat Kazune sedang bersama Himeka. Mungkin, kecemburuanku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, mengertikah kalian tentang perasaanku ini? Mengertikah kalian jika melihat seorang gadis yang sedang cemburu berat? Ah, aku segera berlari ke kantin. Mungkin, kecumburuanku bisa terasa sedikit menghilang.

Kuputuskan untuk membeli es krim belut ( Author : mungkin, kalian tidak mengetahui tentang es krim belu. Tapi, waktu di film Kamichama Karin season 1, Kirika pernah membelikan Karin es krim belut kesukaan Karin ) dan roti belut ( Author : Dikamichama Karin season 1, Senior Kirika pernah memberi Karin roti belut).

Aku memilih meja paling pinggir. Dimeja itu, aku bisa melihat taman sekolah.

"ohayou, dewi!" sapa Jin.

"ohayou, Jin !" sapaku ragu.

"Kenapa dewi sendiri? Biasanya dewi bersama dengan si blonde cerewet itu," Tanya Jin.

"Uhh, Michilah, kamu lah , selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Cuma berantem sebenta tadi pagi, udah ditanya-tanya seperti ini," keluhku kesal.

"Wajarin aja ! suatu saatkan aku akan menjadikanmu kakak iparku. Eh,upss !" Kata Jin kemudian menutup mulutnya. Mukanya benar-benar memerah seperti udang lobster. Hahaha…. Lucu sekali !

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukai Kazusa, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh, eumm… iya," jawab Jin malu-malu.

"Hahaha…. Kau lucu sekali, Jin!" kataku menertawakan Jin.

"uhh, bukannya mendukung, malah ditertawakan !" protes Jin.

" iya deh! Aku minta maaf," kataku meminta maaf.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Kata Jin bersemangat dengan semangat `45.

Kami berdua tersenyum. Lalu, kami berdua tertawa bersama. Ternyata, aku bisa menyembuhkan rasa kecumburuanku tadi pagi.

( Normal POV )

Kazune meliha Karin dan Jin makan bersama. Sedih sekali, hati Kazune. 'awas kau, Kuga !" kata Kazune dalam hati.

To be continue…

Author : Can u review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Hari ini saya kembali dengan fict yang super GaJe. Yah, semoga saja masih ada yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya ini. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu It's My Life yang dipopulerkan oleh YUI ( penyanyi Jepang ). Oleh karena itu, aku memasukan lirik lagu tersebut kedalam FanFic ini. Kalian bisa melihat artinya dibawah lirik lagu tersebut. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang pernah me-review FanFict chapter yang lalu. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena banyak yang bilang kalau alurnya kecepetan. Semoga saja masih ada yang ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FanFict ini. Sekian dari saya….

* * *

Lovely Love chap. 2 : It's My Life

Kamichama Karin chu by Koge Donbo

FanFic 'Lovely Love' by Oceana Queen

Genre: Romance, and Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Kazune x Karin, Jin x Kazusa

Catatan: Italic menandakan Bahasa asing,

underline menandakan lirik lagu,

dan Bold menandakan kata yang ditekankan

* * *

Happy Reading

( Kazune POV )

Hari ini aku merasa benar-benar **MENYESAL**. Aku menyesal karena telah mendorong orang yang sangat kusukai. Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh! Apalagi hari ini Kuga tampak dekat dengan Karin. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa kuungkapkan mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua, yaitu **MENYEBALKAN**.

Oke, kuakui aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku bisa menyesal seumur hidup kalau seandainya Karin akan menikah dengan si _pervert_ itu. Sumpah, aku akan membuat lubang dan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup!

"Kazune-kun, kau melamun?" Tanya Himeka sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya didepan wajahku.

"Ah, Himeka," Kataku tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Himeka tadi.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, kau melamun tidak?" Tanya Himeka dengan nada tinggi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu, itulah jawabannya,"

Aku segera meninggalkan Himeka. Aku hanya menatap sebuah pohon besar dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada yang ingin kupikirkan untuk saat ini. Otakku seakan tak berisikan memori apapun. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak.

Cemburu? Ya, aku memang sedang cemburu. Patah hati? Betul, aku sedang patah hati untuk saat ini. Tak bisa kusangka kalau menghilangkan rasa cemburu dan patah hati itu lebih susah daripada mencari jarum didalam tumpukan jerami.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus. Aku merasakan hawa sejuk. Namun, hawa sejuknya hanya kurasakan dilapisan kulitku. Aku tak merasakan hawa sejuk sama sekali didalam hatiku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya seseoang yang suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"Sampai kapan, ya?" Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, nii-chan, aku tahu kau cemburu," Tebak gadis itu. Hiasan kelincinya tampak sedikit bergoyang karena tertiup angin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang mudah untuk ditebak," Ungkapnya kemudian.

Apakah kalian tahu siapa gadis yang berbicara denganku saat ini? Yeah, dia adalah Kazusa. Gadis yang sangat tertutup dan berperilaku sopan. Ia juga tak begitu tahu tentang dunia seni hiburan. Yang kutahu ia hanya suka menulis novel dan melihat berita ditelevisi.

"Kenyataan begitu, bukan?" Kataku pasrah.

"Nii-chan aneh," Komentarnya sambil beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkanku.

Aneh? Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa yang salah denganku? Ok, aku mengakui kalau aku sedang cemburu dan patah hati. Tapi, bukannya aku sudah bersikap normal? Memangnya, segampang apa sich aku ini ditebak?

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa memikirkan cara untuk menjauhkan Kuga dengan Karin. Segala cara telah kukerapkan dulu. Hasilnya? Karin masih saja dekat dengan Jin. Apa aku sudah kalah dari si _pervert_ itu?

It's my life kitto majime ni yattekita janai

[ Ini hidupku kulakukan dengan baik-baik saja kan? Pasti akan baik-baik saja]

Inilah hidupku yang akan kujalani. Aku yakin hidupku kulakukan dengan baik-baik saja. Pasti akan baik-baik saja!

Jounetsu nakusanai youni susume rock'n roll

[ Agar tak kehilangan antusiasme, kulanjutkan hidup rock'n roll]

Agar aku tak merasakan sakit hati, kulanjutkan hidup ini. Walaupun tahu ini sangatlah susah, akan kulanjutkan hidup ini dengan senyuman. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat. Kau juga akan begitu bukan?

Nanigoto mo Torai? Soreja tsukarechau wa Mayotte nanka nai no ya. I'am all right

[ Apapun itu akan kucoba? Jika begitu, pasti akan melelahkan. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak akan tersesat. Aku baik-baik saja ]

Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan terus melaju. Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupku, aku akan terus mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Jika begitu, pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan tersesat dalam kegelapan. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja!

Itsuwari ni kotoba de asu wasurechigau

[ Didalam kata-kata dalam kebohongan, esok hari takan sempat bertemu]

Apakah kau tahu kalau aku selalu memikirkanmu? Aku selalu berbohong tentang dirimu. Karena bagiku, kau adalah gadis yang paling sempurna. Walaupun, nilaimu selalu jelek dan sebagainya. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu.

Hitogomi kousaten butsukariatte. Excuse me

[ Dipersimpangan jalan yang ramai dengan orang-orang. Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu ]

Walaupun dipersimpangan jalan yang ramai, aku selalu ingin menlihatmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu ingin melihatmu. Entah itu dari dekat ataupun dari jauh.

It's my life kitto daijoubu mune ni okude tonaeru no

[ Ini hidupku, kunyanyikan didalam dadaku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja! ]

Inilah hidupku yang sangat berarti. Aku selalu ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku. Kunyanyikan sebuah lagu kahidupan didalam dadaku. Lagipula, aku pasti akan baik baik saja untukmu, kan?

Always a star enryoshitetara. No No No!

[ Jika seorang bintang kehilangan percaya diri. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! ]

Aku selalu ingin menjadi sorang pangeran yang selalu melindungimu. Aku ingin melindungimu dalam bahaya sebesar apapun. Karena dimataku, kau bagaikan seorang putri yang sangat cantik.

Aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang bintang yang selalu bersinar terang dimatamu. Aku ingin menjadi bintang dan mengalahkan Jin Kuga. Aku ingin selalu menjadi yang terbaik dimatamu.

Jika seorang bintang kehilangan percaya diri, apakah akan berguna? Jika aku kehilangan percaya diri, apakah aku akan berguna dimatamu? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku pasti takkan kehilangan rasa percaya diriku untuk mendapatkanmu.

Tokai ni fukinukeru blue wind. Namanuruku nattekite iya da wa.

[ Dikota bertiup melalui angin biru. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang setengah hati ]

Aku dan kau hidup dikota yang berada dibawah langit biru. Demi langit dan bumi, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang setengah hati. Orang yang selalu mengejek orang lain, termasuk dirimu.

Aijou nakusanai youni susume rock'n roll

[ Agar tidak kehilangan cinta, kulanjutkan hidup rock'n roll ]

Agar tidak kehilangan orang yang kucintai, kulanjutkan hidup ini dengan senyuman. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau, keluargaku, teman-temanku, bahkan aku juga tak ingin kehilangan _rival-love_ ku.

Oh, friends, oboetemasuka? Gisai ni natte kietta kanjou? Love?

[ Oh, teman-temanku, masih ingatkah kalian? Menjadi korban hilangnya perasaan? Cinta? ]

Oh teman-temanku yang kusayangi, masih ingatkah kalian tentang diriku? Apakah rasa patah hatiku termasuk pengorbanan dari perasaan? Cinta?

Nakushita mono bakari kuyamu koto wanai zutto kuikaishiteru warito jinsei wa nagai

[ Tak ada rasa penyesalan hanya kehilangan sesuatu saja. Hidup begitu panjang dan terus mengulanginya ]

Aku tidak boleh menyesal begitu saja. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segelanya. Hidup masih begitu panjang dan aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu.

It's my life, kitto daijoubu majime ni yatte yuketara

[ Ini hidupku. Jika kucoba melakukannya dengan serius, pasti akan baik-baik saja ]

Inilah hidupku yang sampai saat ini belum berakhir. Jika aku mengejarmu dengan serius, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Aku pasti bisa memelukmu dan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya.

Always a star tsuyogari wa tsudzuiteyuku

[ Seorang bintang harus selalu menunjukan keberanian ]

Aku ingin menjadi bintang dimatamu. Aku akan menunjukan keberanianku. Karena seorang bintang harus selalu menunjukan keberanian.

Tokai ni fukinukeru blue wind sunabokori ni me wo hosometeiru

[ Dikota yang bertiup melalui angin biru, didalam awan awan debu ku renyitkan mata ]

Dikota tempat aku tinggal, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Karena dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu memikirkanmu

Nakitaku wa nain da mada arukanakya

[ Aku tidak ingin menangis, aku ingin terus berjalan ]

Aku tidak ingin menangis karena menahan rasa kecemburuanku, aku ingin terus menjalani hidup dengan sempurna. Aku ingin terus berjalan melewati waktu. Namun aku juga ingin terus bersamamu.

Gokaisareru koto date aru sokoshi tsuyoku naratakucha susumenai

[Walaupun ada hal yang salah diartikan aku tak bisa melaju, aku harus tetap kuat ]

Walaupun ada kesalapahaman, aku ingin kita terus bersama. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf denganmu.

It's my life kitto daijoubu mune ni okude tonaeru no

[ Ini hidupku, kunyanyikan didalam dadaku. Aku pasti akan baik baik saja ]

Inilah hidupku. Hidup dimana aku bisa mengenalmu. Hidup dimana aku akan terus baik baik saja.

Nakitaku wa nain da mada arukanakya

[ Aku tak ingin menangis, aku harus terus berjalan ]

Aku tak ingin menangis jika suatu saat kau akan bersama dengan dirinya. Aku ingin tetap kuat. Aku akan terus berjalan untuk melewati waktu.

Always a star enryoshtetara. No! no! No!

[ Jika seorang bintang kehilangan percaya diri. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! ]

Jika aku berhasil menjadi seorang bintang dimatamu, aku akan terus percaya diri. Karena, apakah ada bintang hebat yang tidak percaya diri? Tidak bukan?

Iiwake nante kiiterunai shi

[ Dalihpun tidak dipertanyakan ]

Tak perlu dipertanyakan kenapa aku sampai seperti ini untukmu. Jawabannya sudah pasti, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Aku takkan berpaling dengan siapapun. Aku berani bersumpah atas hal itu!

Aruita bun dake no my story

[ Ini hanyalah ceritaku seperti halnya beberapa saat kuberjalan ]

Kisah hidupku hanyalah seperti sebuah cerita. Cerita tentang kehidupanku seperti saat aku terus berjalan untuk melewati waktu.

Jounetsu nakusanai youni yukou rock'n roll

[ Agar tak kehilangan antusiatisme, kulanjutkan hidup rock'n roll ]

Agar aku takkan kehilangan dirimu, aku akan terus berjalan untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku. Aku takkan melakukan apapun yang bisa merusakkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan diriku ataupun dirimu.

Krriingg…, suara bel sekolah terasa membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Entah kenapa, aku bisa terlihat sangat emosi kita bersama dengan Karin. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan diriku ini?

Aku sangat mencitai Karin. Karin, _I love you very much_. Aku memang tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu.

( Author POV )

Kazune kembali kekelasnya. Langkah Kazune terlihat sedikit gontai. Bisa langsung diketahui bahwa Kazune sangat tidak bersemangat. Wajah Kazune juga menjadi sedikit pucat. Sepertinya, Sang Pangeran Es sedang banyak pikiran untuk saat ini.

"Kazune, apa kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Himeka khawatir saat mereka melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga.

"Aku tak apa apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir," Ujar Kazune pelan.

"Tapi, kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat," Komentar Himeka.

"Aku tahu kenapa," Ucap Kazusa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Himeka ingin tahu.

"Karena kejadian tadi pagi itu,kan? Betul kan? Ayo mengaku saja," Kazusa melirik pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Kenyataan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Memangnya kejadian tadi pagi itu, ada apa?" Himeka terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

"Karena…," Kata-kata Kazusa terputus karena Kazusa langsung menutup mulut Kazusa sehingga Kazusa hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan diberi tahu kepada siapapun! Kalau kau tak menuruti perintahku, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya," Kazune memberi perintah pada Kazusa.

"Ah, iya. Jangan marah dong!" Ujar Kazusa pasrah. Ia hanya menuruti perintah kakak kembarnya itu.

Himeka hanya menatap kedua orang kembar itu dengan tatapan bingung. Gadis itu masih penasaran dengan kejadian yang dialami Kazune tadi pagi sehingga Kazune berwajah pucat seperti itu.

"Anak anak, cepat kumpul kesini! Kita akan melakukan lari marathon," Kata Aoyama-sensei.

Semua anak segera melakukan pemanaan. Ada yang berlari lari kecil, melompat lompat, dan gerakan pemanasan lainnya.

Hari ini, Aoyama-sensei akan memberi nilai terhadap seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 8-1 tersebut. Susunannya juga sudah diatur pula. Kazune akan bertanding dengan Jin, Akane, Yuuki, dan Lee. Sementara Himeka dengan Michiru, Kazusa, Karin dan Natsu.

Cuaca kian memanas. Sebenarnya, olahraga pada pukul 1 siang itu baik tidak?

"_One, Two, Three, and Go_!" kata Aoyama-sensei memberi aba-aba.

Ah, kali ini yang bertanding pertama kali adalah Kazune. Mereka berlari dengan cepat. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pemenangnya dengan pasti. Yang pasti, pemenangnya diantara Kazune dan Jin. Keduanya sama-sama berlari dengan cepat dan berjarak tidak berbeda jauh.

Bukk! Sontak Kazune pingsan disaat hampir menyentuh garis finish. Bisa kita pastikan kalau pemenangnya saat ini adalah Jin.

"Kazune," Semua orang langsung rebut.

"Lee, dan Yuuki, tolong bawa Kazune keruang UKS. Saya masih harus melanjutkan lari marathon ini!" Perintah Aoyama-sensei.

Kazune langsung dibawa menuju keruang UKS. 'Rasakan itu, Kazune-kun,' Batin Karin sambil tersenyum licik. Sepertinya, dibenak Karin tersimpan rencana misterius.

To be Continue….

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Ada yang suka? Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin tidak ada kali, ya? Pokoknya, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang bisa me-review sebuar cerita FanFic buatan dari para author. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca….


	3. Chapter 3

Balas _review_:

To Diviru nishikiori: Thanks telah baca. Ini sudah kulanjutin. Tapi, maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan. Oya, aku minta maaf karena lanjutinnya kelamaan. Soalnya, aku mengalami WB selama berberapa hari.

To Guest: Gomen ne, karena lanjutinnya kelamaan…. Soalnya aku bingung banget!

To Chang Mui Lie n Chang Chan lie: Ehm, ini sudah kulanjutin. Maaf ya, kelihatannya ini alurnya kecepetan soalnya aku enggak tau harus bagaimana lagi… :(

_Bonjour à tous_! Hari ini saya lanjutin _chapter_ berikutnya. Gomen ne watashi karena lama lanjutinnya. Habiss aku terkena WB selama berberapa hari sich. Apalagi aku dikit lagi harus masuk SMP. Hiks, soalnya umurku masih 11 tahun. Bulan Oktober aku baru 12 tahun. Padahal disini minimal umurnya 13 tahun. Tapi, gak apa-apa, karena aku ingin menyalurkan ide-ide Fanfic-ku yang sudah kutulis sampai 3 buku tulis tebal habis. Ok, daripada nunggu lama-lama… mending kalian langsung baca aja, ya!

Lovely Love chap. 3

Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo

FanFic 'Lovely Love' by Oceana Queen

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Kazune x Karin, Jin x Kazusa

Summary: Seseorang yang harusnya telah pulang kerumahnya, kini berada didalam gudang olahraga. Pria tersebut tidak bisa pergi dari gudang olahraga karena tangan dan kakinya telah terikat. Orang yang melakukakan hal tersebut kepada si pria adalah seorang gadis dan seorang pria. Namun jika kalian mengetahuinya, kalian pasti akan beranggapan bahwa gadis dan pria itu bagaikan iblis berwajah malaikat. Siapakah gadis dan pria tersebut? Lalu, siapakah yang menjatuhkan lampu yang berada di gedung olahraga?

Warning: OOC, OC, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, _miss typo_ disana-sini, dan sulit dimengerti

* * *

Chapter 3 : Kazune?

* * *

Kazune menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja, Kazune?" Tanya Himeka yang terlihat sangat cemas akan kesehatan Kazune.

"Iya," Kazune menjawab dengan singkat.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri," Himeka memberi nasihat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau terlihat sangat memaksakan diri akhir-akhir ini,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sangat khawatir denganmu,"

"Kenapa mesti khawatir?" Tanya Kazune.

"Karena aku menyayangimu. Hanya kau satu satunya keluarga yang aku punya saat ini," Himeka tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, aku salah kalau memaksakan diri?" Tanya Kazune.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Himeka.

Kazune mulai jengkel. Ia tahu kalau memaksakan diri itu tidak baik. Hanya saja, kalau demi orang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai, ia pasti akan memaksakan diri demi orang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai. Bahkan, ia rela menukarkan nyawa-nya demi orang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai. Itupun termasuk untuk Karin, orang yang ia cintai.

Tok, tok, tok! Terdengar suara pintu ruang UKS yang diketuk.

"Masuklah," Kata Himeka dengan nada yang lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Michiru ketika masuk kedalam ruang UKS.

"Lumayan," Kazune kelihatan cuek dan dingin.

"Ayolah, kau jangan bersikap dingin _**Ice Prince**_!" Kazusa melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terserah," Kata Kazune dengan ketus.

"Jangan dingin gitu dong!"

"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet!"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, aku tak bilang apa-apa kok!"

"Beneran?"

"Iya,"

"Oh, yaudah,"

Blekk! Kazune langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa. Kini, jam telah menunjukan pukul 14. 30. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berkeringat karena terkena keringat dingin.

"Nii-chan, karena kau tak ikut lari marathon, kau akan lari marathon sendirian waktu pelajaran olahraga minggu depan," Kata Kazusa sambil menyendok es krim rasa _Vanilla and Cookies. _

Es krim yang dimakan Kazusa bermerek _Miontacco_. _Topping_-nya menggunakan _Choco Chip_. Merek es krim yang dimakan oleh Kazusa adalah merek es krim yang lagi naik daun di Jepang.

"_Anyway_, dapat darimana es krim-nya?" Tanya Kazune sambil menelan ludah.

"Dikulkas," Jawab Kazusa sambil menunjuk ke arah kulkas.

Kazune menghela nafas. Pria berambut _blonde_ tersebut kelihatan sangat lelah sekali. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dan juga kesal.

"Tolong ambilkan!" Perintah Kazune.

"Kan, nii-chan masih bisa jalan dan bergerak. Memangnya kaki dan tangan nii-chan patah? Lebih baik nii-chan ambil sendiri!" Kata Kazusa.

"Kau kan adikku,"

"Lantas kau bisa menyuruhku untuk melakukan semua perintahmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ogah,"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku berikan 20 yen sebagai imbalan?"

"Terlalu sedikit!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya, nii-chan sama aja memberiku 2000 rupiah!"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Kazusa.

"Bukankah 20 yen sudah cukup? Lagian dapurkan 'gak' jauh," Komentar Kazune.

"Ah, iya deh! Soalnya nii-chan cerewet banget," Kata Kazusa dengan tampang menyerah. "Kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Rasa _very berry_, _milk lovers_, dan _minty freezy sweety_. _Topping_-nya harus _choco chip_, krim kocok, dan coklat putih parut. Ingat, jangan lama!"

Kazusa pergi menuju dapur yang jaraknya hanya 1.5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu hanya mendengus sebal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kazusa membuka kulkas. Ia membuat es krim dengan 3 rasa. Ia memasukan rasa _Very Berry_, _Milk Lovers_, dan _Minty Freezy Sweety_. _Topping_-nya menggunakan _Choco chip_, krim kocok, dan coklat putih parut.

"Nih," Kata Kazusa sambil memberikan es krim pesanan Kazune.

"Ketus banget!" Komentar Kazune.

"Yang penting, mana uang bayarannya?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Yaudah ini uangnya," Kata Kazune sambil memberikan 20 yen.

"Arigatou," Ucap Kazusa sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tentunya, sambil membawa es krimnya.

Kazune menyendok _ice cream_ rasa _very berry_. Rasanya? Hmm… manis! _Very berry_ itu aslinya rasa _blueberry_ yang diberi susu _vanilla_. Hanya saja agar terkesan menarik perhatian konsumen, namanya menjadi _Very Berry_.

Sekarang, ia akan mencoba rasa _milk lovers_. _Ice cream_ yang mempunyai rasa susu _vanilla_ yang sangat lezat. _Ice cream_-nya sangat lembut dan manis. Ini cukup nikmat untuk yang suka _diet_. Hehehe….

Berikutnya, rasa _Minty Freezy Sweety_. Ice cream mint yang dingin, lembut, dan manis. Pokoknya rasanya mantab deh! Apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai rasa _topping_-nya.

Tanpa Kazune sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak Kazune sedari tadi. Namun, siapakah orang tersebut?

"Hmm, rasa-nya enak! Himeka pintar masak rupa-nya," Puji Michiru sambil mencoba _Salmon Fillet_ buatan Himeka.

"Benar! Himeka memang pandai memasak," Sambung Karin.

Himeka hanya tersipu.

"Tapi, aku membuatnya dibantu Q-chan kok. Mungkin kalau tak dibantu oleh Q-chan, rasa-nya takkan seenak ini," Kata Himeka.

"Aku mau ikan," Pinta Shi-chan pada Q-chan.

"Ini," Kata Q-chan sambil meletakkan seekor ikan _salmon_ didalam mangkuk makan Shi-chan.

Semuanya langsung menyantap makan malam. Tapi sebelumnya, doa dulu lah…. Agar terhindar dari setan.

Menu makan malam kali ini adalah buatan Himeka. Hidangan pembukanya adalah _Avocado Summer Salad_. Hidangan utama-nya adalah _Salmon Fillet_, _Chicken Wings_, dan nasi tentunya! Sementara hidangan penutupnya adalah _Dame Blanche_ dan _Strawberry Ice Cream_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak juga,ya?

"Uwaah, perutku kenyang," Karin mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

"Memangnya, butuh waktu berapa lama untuk memasak ini?" Tanya Kazusa sambil menyendok _Strawberry Ice Cream_-nya yang masih tinggal 2 suapan lagi.

"Hanya 1 jam. _Avocado Summer Salad_-kan, hanya memasukan alpukat, sayuran, dan tahu. Setelah itu diberi _mayones_. Kalau _Salmon Fillet_-kan, hanya potongan daging ikan _salmon_ yang tulang-nya telah terpisah dengan dagingnya lalu dipanggang sekitar 12 menit. _Dame Blanche _hanya _ice cream_ rasa _vanilla_ yang diberi daun _mint_ diatas-nya dan diberi susu kenntal manis coklat. Sedangkan _Strawberry Ice Cream_ hanya _ice cream strawberry_ yang diberi potongan buah _strawberry_," Kata Himeka menjelasnya.

Semuanya hanya terdiam mendengan penjelasan Himeka. _Well_, masaknya lama juga,ya? Betul gak?

Sinar dipagi hari menerobos jendela kamar Kazusa. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut membuka mata-nya. '_Entah mengapa, aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap nii-chan_,' batin Kazusa. Gadis itu langsung membuang semua pikiran (baca: firasat) buruknya.

Disaat yang sama, seorang gadis misterius sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria lewat via telepon….

"Bagaimana saat Festival Sekolah?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Saat Festival sekolah? Kurasa bukan ide yang bagus," Komentar seorang pria..

"Kau ini bagaimana? Bukankah itu akan terkesan menarik?" Gadis itu malah terkesan sedang mengomeli pria yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya lewat via telepon tesebut.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Memangnya kau yakin 'dia' akan mengikuti pesta dansa di gedung olahraga?" Tanya Pria tersebut.

"Ah, soal itu gampang. Dengan rayuan bidadari milikku, dia pasti akan ikut ke gedung olahraga," Gadis itu mulai menyombongkan dirinya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir…."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita iket dia saat pulang sekolah nanti? Kita kasih saja obat bius!" Usul gadis itu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Pria itu menyetujui usul gadis itu.

Gadis itu menutup telepon selularnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut senang. Namun, apakah ini akan menjadi pertanda buruk?

Mari kita berpindah pada Himeka…. Himeka tampak sedang kerepotan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Nona Himeka, apakah nona ingin dibantu?" Tanya Q-chan.

"Iya," Jawab Himeka sambil meletakkan piring yang berisi _Chocolate Éclair_.

Q-chan membantu Himeka membuat _Tart Apple_. Cukup sulit untuk membuatnya. Yah, hitung-hitung Himeka latihan masakkan?

Karin, Kazune, Michiru, Shi-chan, dan Kazusa pergi menuju ruang makan. Tampaklah menu sarapan pagi. Hanya saja, masakannya berasal dari Prancis. Ada _Tart Apple_, _Chocolate Éclair_, dan _Coq au Vin_. Minumannya ada susu, dan teh hijau.

"Himeka, ini yang kita makan?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk _Coq au Vin_.

"Iya," Jawab Himeka sambil meletakkan _Tart Apple_.

"Terus ini apa?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk _Coq au Vin_.

"Itu masakan Prancis bodoh!" Kata Kazune sambil mencicipi _Chocolate Éclair_ buatan Himeka.

Karin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian gadis itu segera mencicipi _Coq au Vin_ buatan Himeka.

"Rasanya agak aneh," Komentar Karin.

"Memang begitulah rasa dari _Coq au Vin_," Kata Michiru.

"Oh," Karin hanya ber-oh-ria.

Karin datang sampai lebih dulu ke dalam kelas. Gadis cantik yang satu ini ingin bertemu dengan Jin. Entah apa yang ingin Karin bicarakan dengan Jin. Entah itu penting ataupun tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Kalaupun ada yang tau paling cuma Karin, Jin, Tuhan, dan _author_. Hehehe….

"Himeka, hari ini ada berita yang bagus lho!" Pekik Miyon sambil berjalan menuju Himeka.

"Apanya yang bagus?" Tanya Himeka.

"Pada Festival Sekolah kali ini, kelas kita akan mengadakan _Café_ lagi," Jawab Miyon.

"Kenapa mesti _Café_? Bukankah waktu kelas satu kita juga mengadakan _Café_?" Tanya Himeka.

"Bukankah menyenangkan? _Stand_ kita pasti akan ramai kalau kita mengadakan _café_," Kata Miyon.

"Entar kita mesti pake kostum dari _club_ drama?" Tanya Himeka.

Himeka mengingat betul saat ia kelas 1 SMP. Ia mendapatkan baju Dotsukoi. Itu membuatnya terlihat aneh dimata Kazune.

"Enggak. Ntar kita akan diberikan baju _waitress_ dan _butler_ dari ibu-nya Yuuki," Jawab Miyon. "Kita tinggal kasih tau aja ukuran baju kita. Ntar dijahitin sama ibu-nya Yuuki. Ibu-nya Yuuki itu punya butik lho!"

"Syukurlah," Gumam Himeka.

Setelah itu, mari kita berpindah ke Kazune! Tampak Kazune sedang menaruh tasnya didalam loker meja. Sehingga, ia mendapatkan secarik kertas yang tertulis:

_To: Kazune Kujyou_

_Sebentar lagi sekolah akan mengadakan Festival sekolah bukan? Nah, apa yang akan terjadi disaat itu,ya? Hehehe…. Aku akan melakukan suatu hal disaat pesta dansa akan berlangsung._

_Namun sebelum itu, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum aku membuatmu menderita! Kalau kau tidak ikut, Karin akan kehilangan nyawa-nya._

Kazune langsung meremas-remas kertas tersebut. Kertas yang ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta berwarna merah. 'Sialan,' Batin Kazune.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis dan seorang pria tersenyum. Yang satu tersenyum menyeringai. Sedangkan yang satu lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat reaksi Kazune.

"_Good Job_, _Honey_," Puji pria itu.

"Hehehe…. Aku kan pintar," Gadis itu menyombongkan diri didepan pria tersebut.

"Tapi, apakah dia akan pergi ketaman?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kita menggunakan kata 'Karin'," Jawab gadis tersebut.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, dan menit berubah menjadi jam. Kazune segera merapikan buku-buku pelajaran miliknya. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu ingin segera menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Cepat! Keluarlah kalian," Teriak Kazune saat sampai di taman.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga…," Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menembakkan obat bius ke arah Kazune.

Kazune langsung pingsan seketika.

"Ayo, kita iket dan bawa dia ke gudang olahraga!" Ajak gadis itu.

"Tentu saja," Balas pria disebelahnya.

Sementara di rumah Kazune…

Kazusa melihat pemandangan sore dari jendela di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa Nii-chan dan Karin belum pulang, ya?" Tanya Kazusa entah kepada siapa.

"Kurasa mereka sebentar lagi akan pulang," Jawab Michiru.

"Tapi, sejak dari tadi aku merasakan firasat buruk. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu, ya?" Kata Kazusa pelan.

"Kurasa mereka takkan kenapa-kenapa," Jawab Himeka.

"Oya, Hanazono kemana?" Tanya Michiru.

"Hari ini dia piket," Jawab Himeka.

Karin membuka pintu rumah. Gadis itu segera melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di dalam rak sepatu.

"Tadaima," Kata Karin.

"Okaeri," Sambut Himeka.

"Hime-chan, kau sudah memasak belum?" Tanya Karin mengganti topik.

"Ah, aku lupa mengangkat kue yang baru kepanggang," Himeka menepuk jidatnya.

Karin mulai tersenyum misterius. Aura Karin terasa sedikit berbeda untuk hari ini.

"Karin, kau tau dimana Kazune?" Tanya Q-chan.

"Tidak," Jawab Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari Nii-chan. Aku khawatir terhadapnya," Ujar Kazusa.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Kata Michiru.

Mereka mencari Kazune hingga pukul 7 malam. Sementara itu, Kazune belum ditemukan.

"Aku menyerah," Kata Karin pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah," Kata Himeka.

"Hawa disini terlalu dingin. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dengannya," Kata Kazusa.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutin besok saja," Ujar Michiru.

"Iya," Kata semuanya.

Sinar matahari betul-betul terasa di pagi hari ini. Tampak hari ini adalah hari H. Hari Festival sekolah. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid di SMP Sakura Gaoka.

"Nii-chan?" Kazusa membulatkan mata-nya ketika melihat seorang Kazune yang tertidur dalam tubuh terikat.

"Hoah, pagi Kazusa," Kata Kazune pelan.

"Pagi apanya? Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi tau. Kenapa kau bisa ada di gudang olahraga seperti ini? Sebentar lagi acara festival akan dimulai," Kata Kazusa setengah ngomel-ngomel.

"Eh? Ini sudah pagi? A-aku tak ingat apa-apa sejak dari kemarin. Seingatku, aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah," Ujar Kazune.

Kazusa segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Kazune.

"Lebih baik nii-chan pulang dulu saja. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum festival dimulai. Aku ingin mengambil bohlam dulu, ya!" Kazusa mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi lampu bohlam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu," Kata Kazune sambil beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Acara festival sekolah memang sangatlah ramai. Apalagi kelas 8-1 ini. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ya, _stand_ kelas 8-1 ini sangatlah ramai. Ada yang melayani tamu, membagikan selebaran, dan memasak.

Himeka tampak terlihat cantik dengan pakaian _waitress_-nya. Pakaian yang dipakai-nya berwarna biru laut dengan renda putih di bagian roknya. Ia memakai bandana rajut berwarna biru langit.

Eh, walaupun begitu, Karin juga tak kalah cantik. Ia mengenakan pakaian _waitress_ berwarna _pink_ dengan hiasan pita berwarna _pink_ yang berada dibagian rok dan lengannya. Ia tak lupa mengenakan kunciran berbentuk _cherry_ yang biasa ia pakai.

Sementara Kazusa? Hmm, dia mengenakan baju waitress berwarna kuning cerah. Terdapat bordiran kupu-kupu dibagian tengah roknya. Hiasan kepalanya sudah pasti mengenakan hiasan telinga kelinci miliknya.

Cukup sibuk juga sebagai _waitress_ dan _butler_. Apalagi Miyon yang bekerja sebagai seorang koki. Yah, _stand_ ini memang sangat ramai dikunjungi.

"Dewi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tapi kan, aku menjadi _waitress_. Memangnya aku boleh kabur begitu saja?"

"Aku saja boleh," Kata Jin cuek.

"Kamu kan idola. Jadi, kamu ada acara jumpa _fans_ disini, kan? Makanya kamu dibebaskan dari sini," Kata Karin.

"Huh, ikut saja!" Kata Jin sambil menyeret-nyeret Karin.

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja Kazusa merasakan firasat buruk lagi. '_Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi nanti?_' Kazusa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kazune dan Michiru tampak keren dengan pakaian _butler_-nya. Sampai bikin para Kazunners dan Michirian pingsan dengan mata berbentuk _love_. Hehehe….

"Kazune, hari ini temani aku dansa, ya? _Please_," Kata Karin saat acara pesta dansa hampir dimulai.

"Baiklah," Kazune hanya menurut dan mengikuti Karin menuju gedung olahraga.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang terkesan luar tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak hidangan yang menggoda selera.

"Kazune, aku ambil minum dulu, ya? Kau jangan kemana-mana," Kata Karin sambil meninggalkan Kazune.

Kazune hanya menurut. Namun, srett…prang…*mungkin bunyinya kayak gitu kali, ya?* lampu besar diatas kepala Kazune jatuh dan minimpa Kazune.

"Ka-kazune?" Himeka langsung pingsan.

"Nii-chan," Gumam Kazusa pelan.

Kazune segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan. Sementara itu semua teman sekelas Kazune akan diantar menuju kerumah sakit dengan menaiki mobil milik kepala sekolah.

"Rencana yang bagus," Puji seorang gadis sambil tersenyum pada pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak lemah seperti yang lain," Kata gadis itu dengan santainya. "Ayo kita susul mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita dicurigai?"

Si pria hanya menurut. Ia mengikuti gadis itu menuju mobil kepala sekolah.

Bagaimana nasib Kazune berikutnya? Akankah Kazune masih hidup diantara hidup dan mati? Siapakah pelaku kejadian tersebut sebenarnya? Lalu, siapa gadis dan pria misterius itu? Jawabannya akan datang di _chapter_ depan!

To be continue….

* * *

Sebenarnya, soal masakan buatan Himeka itu kuambil dari nama masakan di _game Family Restaurant_ dan _Cooking Academy 2_. Terus soal _ice cream_ yang dimakan sama Kazune suatu pulang sekolah itu kudapat dari novel KKPK: Roxy! Roxy! Yang diterbitkan oleh Dar! Mizan. soal baju _waitress_ Kazusa juga kuambil dari novel Pink Berry Club: You are Me. Ada yang tau tentang _game_ dan novel tersebut?


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa readers! How are you_? Yaps, kembali lagi bersama saya. Semoga makin banyak yang suka dengan fanfic saya. ^^

Lovely Love ch 4

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, (maybe) Supernatural

Pairing: Kazune x Karin, Jin x Kazusa, Michiru x Himeka

Warning: OC, OOC, Miss Typo, aneh, alur kecepetan, AU, dll

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu adalah milik Koge Donbo

Author: Oceana Queen

Chapter 4: The Dream

Karin menatap Kazune yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. 'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini? Bahkan aku sampai melukai Kazune,' batin Karin. Ya, yang akhir-akhir ini mencelakai Kazune adalah Karin sendiri. Namun, Karin tidak tahu apa yang menguasainya hingga sampai seperti ini.

Mata _green emerald _milik Karin mulai mengantuk. Gadis bermarga Hanazono tersebut mulai tertidur di kamarnya. Tampak Shi-chan telah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hah," Karin menghela nafas. Otak gadis itu masih berpikir tentang dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Mata Karin mulai terpejam. Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu mulai tertidur lelap.

Karin memandang sekelilingnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah padang rumput yang luas. Langit juga terlihat gelap dan … suram. Angin berhembus kencang. Petir mulai terlihat menyambar-nyambar.

"Dingin," gumam Karin sambil memandang sekeliling.

Karin menatap sebuah rumah tua yang besar. 'Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat rumah itu, ya?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

Hujan turun secara perlahan. Karin mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat langit yang mulai hujan. Petir mulai banyak yang menyambar-nyambar. Ah, baju Karin mulai basah kuyup.

( Karin POV )

Uh, bajuku mulai basah kuyup. Lebih baik, aku mulai berteduh di rumah tua itu.

Aku bejalan ke rumah tua itu. Rumah tua itu terlihat suram dan gelap. Ditambah lagi rumah itu berdebu. Tapi, kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat rumah itu, ya?

Aku membuka pintu rumah tua itu. Tampak ruang tamunya yang terlihat berdebu. Sama sekali tak ada penerangan didalam rumah tersebut.

Aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang berukuran besar diruangan tersebut. Terdapat seorang pria berambut coklat, pria itu menggendong bayi yang berambut pirang kecoklatan. Disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap yang panjang tergerai, wanita itu menggendong bayi berambut hitam gelap.

Hmm … kalau kulihat terus, bayi berambut pirang kecoklatan itu tampak mirip denganku. Tapi, masa iyaya? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

"Akhirnya kau sudah datang," seru seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap.

Aku berbalik melihat sosok tersebut. Rasanya, gadis itu terlihat _familiar_ dimataku. Apalagi, mukaku hampir mirip dengan mukanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku gugup. 'Apa dia orang jahat?' batinku histeris.

Gadis itu tersenyum dingin. Raut mukanya tak bisa kubaca. Matanya berwarna _green emerald_, sama sepertiku.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya dingin. Aku mengangguk lemah. Kakiku terasa bergetar ketakutan.

Gadis itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Sekilas, aku melihatnya tampak menyeringai. Aku mulai ketakutan. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Namaku Elizabeth Hanazono. Putri dari keluarga Hanazono. Selain itu…" Elizabeth atau gadis itu memberi jeda. "Aku adalah saudara kembarmu."

Ctarr! Aku merasa seperti mendengar suara petir yang menyambar. Saudara kembarku benarkah? Aku … tidak percaya!

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku ragu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin. Mata _green emerald_-nya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong seperti … tak bernyawa.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa aku sampai tidak bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Karena ingatanmu telah dihapus oleh Pr. Kujou," jawab Elizabeth.

"Ingatan?"

"Ya. Dulu orang tua kita telah bercerai. Setelah itu Otou-san membawa kita ke laboratorium Pr. Kujyou. Pr. Kujyou kemudian menghapus ingatanmu. Namun, aku berhasil kabur dari laboratorium yang menyebalkan itu," ucap Elizabeth.

Mataku menatap Elizabeth dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa benar ingatanku telah dihapus oleh ayah dari Kazune-kun? Badanku mulai bergetar. Kenapa aku merasa takut pada Elizabeth,ya? Apa karena Elizabeth adalah orang yang baru dmataku?

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang kebingungan. Maka karena itu aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu sepenuhnya," kata Elizabeth.

Tangan Elizabeth mulai bersinar. Seketika pandanganku menggelap. Tak ada setitik cahaya dimataku.

Aku membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sebuah sekolah dasar _Seoul Star_. Kudengar, sekolah itu cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"_Mianhae_, aku telat," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun.

"Ah, tak apa. Karin-_dongsaeng_ jangan ulangi lagi," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap.

Aku tersentak. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gadis berambut hitam tadi memanggil gadis pirang tadi Karin.

Kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku merasa seperti mengalami kejadian itu. Tapi, kapan? Aku … semakin bingung.

"_Annyeonghaseo_?" tanya gadis berambut hijau toska.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab gadis berambut coklat dan hitam itu bersamaan.

"_Geuraeyo_?" tanya gadis berambut hijau memastikan.

"_Ne_," jawab gadis berambut hitam.

"Aku percaya," kata gadis berambut hijau itu kemudian.

Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti gadis-gadis kecil nan manis itu. Jalanku sengaja kuperlambat dan kupelankan agar aku tak ketahuan oleh mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman kota yang indah. Taman itu tampak berbeda dengan taman yang ada di _Japan Sunset-Sunrise Park_ yang berada di sebuah taman ria.

Kalau disini banyak sekali pengunjung yang asing dan berbeda. Pengunjung disini terlihat begitu _fashionable_. Ada yang memakai sepatu_ boot_, _flat_, dan_ oxford_. Ada pula yang memakai _t-shirt pink_ dengan hiasan cherry. Gelang berwarna hijau, dan biru yang terlihat sangat menawan.

Aku sangat takjub melihat model-model pakaian yang ada disini. Tampak begitu keren dan modis. Apa jangan-jangan ini Korea? Ah, Karin … kau terlalu banyak berharap.

"Karin-chan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sama dengan gadis-gadis kecil yang kuikuti tadi memanggil gadis berambut pirang.

Sejenak pandanganku agak buram. Yang kulihat betul-betul sangat mirip dengan Kazune waktu kecil. Benar-benar mirip! Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Pandanganku beralih pada gadis-gadis kecil tadi. Kulihat ada sedikit rona merah dipipi gadis yang berambut hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis yang berambut pirang.

"A-aku mau bicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu," jawab laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu.

"Ng… baiklah._ Eonnie_ dan Miyon-san tunggu disini ya?"

"_Ne_, akan kami tunggu," balas gadis yang berambut hijau.

Sekilas aku memandang gadis yang berambut hitam. Kulihat tatapan cemburupada matanya. Hahaha…. Mungkin, gadis ini menyukai laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap mengikuti kedua bocah pirang itu. Otakku terasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Karin, sebenarnya aku menyukai-mu…," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Hah?!"

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Apa yang kulihat ini terasa seperti masa laluku. Pandanganku agak memburam.

Rintik-rintik hujan mengenai kepalaku. Awan gelap mulai bermunculan.

"Gomen ne, Kazune-kun. Aku … hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman," jawab gadis kecil itu.

Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar. Angin bertiup dengan kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita skip waktunya?" tanya Elizabeth yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kemudian, Elizabeth membaca sebuah mantra. Seketika cahaya besar tampak menelanku dan Elizabeth.

Aku dan Elizabeth sampai disebuah rumah besar. Rumahnya tampak mirip dengan rumah tua yang kulihat saat bertemu dengan Elizabeth.

Rumah ini bernuansa khas Eropa. Lantai-nya terbuat dari marmer yang mahal dan berkualitas. Cat-nya berwarna _cream_.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Elizabeth.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita masuk? Bagaimana kalau kita dikira pencuri?" tanyaku polos.

Elizabeth tersenyum. Rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit terbang terbawa arus angina.

"Kita ada di masa lalu. Jadi, kita bisa menembus apapun yang kita tabrak," jawab Elizabeth.

Aku dan Elizabeth masuk dengan menembus pintu besar dari rumah itu. Kata Elizabeth, kita takkan dapat dilihat orang lain.

Tampak seorang pria berusia 29 tahun dan wanita berusia 27 tahun duduk di sofa berwarna coklat. Raut wajahnya tampak mengisyaratkan kemarahan dan emosi.

"Kalau begitu kita** PUTUS**!" cap pria tersebut dengan penekanan pada kata putus.

"Baiklah, Toshiro-kun. Kali ini kita benar-benar putus," balas wanita yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Terserah saja, Rin-san," kata pria yang bernama Toshiro itu.

"Baiklah. Kau jaga Elizabeth dan Karin. Aku tak ingin menjaga anak yang berasal dari mu," kata wanita yang bernama Rin.

"Ah, aku yakin aku akan dapat Okaa-san untuk Elizabeth dan Karin yang lebih baik dari kamu," kata Tn. Toshiro.

"Aku juga akan mendapat suami yang lebih baik dari kamu, Toshiro-san," kata Ny. Rin tak mau kalah.

Aku melihat Elizabeth tersenyum misterius. Kemudian, Elizabeth membacakan mentea yang membuat kami kembali pulang ke rumah tua tadi.

"Si-siapa gadis kecil tadi?" tanyaku pada Elizabeth.

"Itu adalah kita. Tepatnya masa lalu kita," jawab Elizabeth.

"Kalau pria dan nyonya tadi?"

"Orang tua kita."

Aku seakan tak mempercayai apa yang kualami. Apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka?

"Sebaiknya, kamu kembali," kata Elizabeth dengan nada yang sibuat-buat.

Pandanganku mulai menggelap. Kemudian, kepalaku juga terasa pusing sekali. Sepertinya, aku mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Aku membuka perlahan edua kelopak mataku. Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju Shi-chan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku menatap jam digital yang ada di meja belajarku. Sekarang masih jam 04.00 am. Mugkin ini akan menjadi rekor bangun pagi-ku.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna _pink_ dengan gambar _cherry_ di pojok kiri-nya. Kutulis apa yang tadi aku mimpi-kan.

Ah, mugkin aku akan mengalami kejadian besar untuk beberapa hari. Yah … mungkin kira-kira begitu.

To Be Continue….

_Annyeonghaseo_? Ohya, ini arti untuk bahasa korea di atas:

Mianhae: Maaf

Dogsaeng: adik

Annyeonghaseo: apa kabar?

Eonnie: kakak perempuan

Geuraeyo: Benarkah?


End file.
